New Flatmate
by im-from-mars-duhh
Summary: LOOKING FOR FLATMATE. If interested, please call this number: ***-***-**** and ask for Dan. Mention that you are seeing about the flatmate post. Thank you. (Dan Howell/OC)
1. Prologue

"Phil?" I called from my room as I heard him walk by. I twirled around in my rolling chair to face him.

"Yeah, Dan?"

"Can you come here for a sec?" I asked. He nodded and walked in, stopping right next to me.

"Yeah?"

"Well," I began, turning back to the bills that were lying out across my desk. "I've been doing the math for the last couple of months, and with my share and yours put together for the rent, we're beginning to run short, and if we don't do something soon, then we won't be able to afford this place anymore." I stated, turning back towards him. Phil sat down on the edge of my bed and rubbed his chin, thinking.

"Well, what can we do?" he asked. I sighed.

"Actually, I have an idea, but I don't know how much you would like it."

"Well, let's hear it." He said, crossing his arms. I sighed, running my hand across my mouth, than rested it on my chin.

"Well, I was thinking… what if we, you know, got a new flatmate?" I asked. Phil sat there staring at the wall for a second, thinking. After a couple of seconds, he looked back at me.

"Is that the only thing we can do?" he asked. I crossed my arms and lent back in my chair.

"Well, it sure is the thing that will probably bring in the most money, otherwise we would have to get well-paying jobs." I said. It was silent for a minute, until Phil stood up, smiling.

"Well, I guess we're getting a new flatmate!" he stated. I bit my lip nervously, thinking about the consequences this could possibly bring us.

"Are you sure we should do this, Phil?" I asked.

"Yeah! I mean, we need the money, and it would give us another person to hang out with! Well, if they're social. Besides, it was your idea." He said, pointing towards me. I rolled my eyes. "The thing is, where are they going to stay?" he asked.

"Well, they can have the guestroom."

"Okay. That sounds good."

"Well, I guess I'll get started on an ad or whatnot."

"Great!" Phil said, than started for the door. He stopped and turned around in the doorway. "Dan?"

"Yeah?"

"We're not bringing in a fan, right?"

"Of course not!"

"Good. That would just be weird." He said, then walked out of my room to go do god knows what. With that, I turned back around towards my computer and found a website where I can look for a new flatmate. I opened up a new post and began to type;

 _LOOKING FOR FLATMATE. If interested, please call this number…_


	2. Chapter 1

As soon as I was off of my plane, I went straight to the baggage claim area to get my suitcase. As soon as I did that, I headed for the front of the airport, thinking over my schedule for the day.  
 _Bored plane, check._  
 _Get off plane, check._  
 _Get bags, check._  
 _Find a motel…_  
Oh god… I still need to find a motel! I went straight to the nearest information booth and asked where the nearest motel was. Luckily, there was one about five miles from here! Far, but not too far. I'm definitely not walking. I guess I'll take a cab. I need to convert my dollars into pounds first…  
After stopping by the bank inside of the airport, I headed outside to the road and caught a cab.

"Where to, miss?"

"Um, Lucky Eight Motel, please?"

"Sure thing." He said, and with that, we were off. It's only twelve o'clock. As soon as I get to that motel, I need to find a myself a home.

As soon as the cab stopped, I looked out the window. _Oh god. I'm definitely going to need to find a place soon._ This place looks like where men would bring prostitutes, or where people would hold drug deals. I paid the cab driver and walked into the motels lobby. Sitting behind the desk was a man who looked to be around 50. He was - not to be rude - but really overweight, and has a bald head and a grey stubble across his chin. I walked up to the desk.

"Um, excuse me, sir?" I asked. He slowly looked up from the magazine he had been reading.

"Yes?" he asked, his voice cold and bitter.

"Well, I would just like a room, please."

"How many nights?"

"Oh um… o-one." I said, stuttering. I didn't exactly know how long I would be here, but I really don't want it to be more than one day. He huffed out a breath then reached under the desk, grabbing out a room key.

"Room 202." He said, handing me the key. "That'll be sixteen pounds."

"Oh, here." I said, finding the amount and placing it in his hands. Without a word he put the money under the desk and went back to reading. With that, I walked out to find my room.  
Once I was in my room, I locked the door then threw my suitcase onto the bed and opened it up. I got out my lap top carrier, getting my lap top out and turning it on.

"Shit…" I mumbled to myself as I realized that this place doesn't have Wi-Fi. Now how am I supposed to find a home, or at least a new motel? I guess I can go to a Starbuck with free Wi-Fi or something… I put my laptop back into its carrier, grabbed my money, phone, key, and headed outside to find another cab.

"The nearest Starbucks, please." I said as I climbed into the cab.

"You got it." The man said, and we left. Just before I left I wrote down the location of the motel so I wouldn't forget.  
The nearest Starbucks was, like, ten minutes away! The airport and motel were kind of far from the city though… as soon as I got there, I took a moment to look around before going in. London was great! It was cloudy, but that's ok. I hope it rains! Where I'm from it doesn't rain much. Just down the street was a park and across from that was what looks like a mall. After this I definitely have to visit those places!  
I walked into the Starbucks and ordered an iced coffee, got it and paid, then found a little table near a window and sat down. Other people were on their laptops, so I took it as that this place does have Wi-Fi.  
I opened up my laptop, turned it on, and logged into the Starbucks guest Wi-Fi. As soon as that was done, I went online and went to . I decided that the easiest way to find a place to rent would be to type that in straight out into the search bar.

 _London, England looking for flat to rent out_

And I hit search. Thousands of links came up. The first two pages were full of motel and hotels here in London, so I wrote down a couple of addresses just in case. After a couple of minutes I finally came across a site where you can find places to rent out. In this site people just post that they need a flatmate, why, and their info. I scrolled through a couple of the posts. They all seemed… I don't know… just, not right. As if they're all rapists or something.

 _In search of new flatmate. Must be tall, blonde, brown eyes, and hot. Call ***-***-****._

Reading that one, I couldn't help but laugh. _Yeah, ok man. Like anyone with a brain is going to contact you._  
I continued my search through the site. I was mostly finding a lot of things like that guy before. Finally I came across a nice post.

 _LOOKING FOR FLATMATE. If interested, please call this number: ***-***-**** and ask for Dan. Mention that you are seeing about the flatmate post. Thank you._

Well, at least this post doesn't seem like it's from a total weirdo… maybe I should give it a try. I took out my phone and dialed in the number. The other line answered after two rings.

"Hello?" a man's voice asked. I must say, he sure doesn't sound like a rapist.

"Um, yes! Uh, I would like to speak to Dan, please."

"Speaking."

"Oh! Ok, um, I was calling about the flatmate post."

"Oh! Really? Great! Are you interested in renting the room?"

"Actually, yes."

"Oh, that's great!"

"So, do we have to meet up somehow or something?"

"Yes, actually. I'm not trying to sound creepy, but would you be able to, um, come to the house? That way my other roommate Phil and I can give you a little interview, and you can also look at the place." He said. I hesitated for a moment. Should I? I mean, what if he is a rapist? He doesn't sound like one, but you never know… but this may be my only chance and I don't want to spend any more time in that gross old motel…

"Oh, sure! I can meet you there. In how long?"

"Well, whenever is fine. We can do it now if you'd like."

"Sure, that'd be great. Where's the house at?" I asked. He began to give me directions, but I stopped him just after he barley started. "Actually, I'm new to London, so I don't really know where to go and my phone's GPS doesn't work because I don't have internet on it… what if I tell you where I am, then you can tell me how close I am to you and where to go and I can walk or take a cab or something?"

"Oh, um, sure. What're your surroundings?"

"Well, I'm at a Starbucks. Down the street is a park, and across from that is a shopping mall. I came about from about ten minutes west from a motel near an airport… any ideas?"

"Mall... oh! Shopping center! Well, um, you're actually pretty close to where I live! It only takes about ten minutes to get to my house from that Starbucks." So, a mall is called a shopping center... good to know...

"Oh great!"

"Yeah! So, do you want directions on how to walk here?"

"Yes, that would be great."

"Ok. So, you walk out of the Starbucks and towards the park and shopping center, but don't cross the street. As soon as you get to the intersection and the pavement turns left, take that left and start to walk. Look down the street at the shopping center and when you see a sign in the shape of a teddy bear holding a ribbon that says "Toys" on it, look ahead of yourself and a man should be standing across the street from there. That'll be me. I'm wearing skinny jeans with a black shirt with a white ring on it. Wave your hand to get my attention, and as soon as I see you, I'll come and get you. Does that sound ok?" I sat for a second and thought it over. Yeah, it makes sense.

"Yep."

"Ok. And what's your name, so that I know?"

"Rose."

"Ok. See you in a little, Rose."

"Ok. Thank you, Dan." And with that, I hung up, packed my stuff, grabbed my coffee, and headed out the door, ready to go and hopefully get a place to call home.


	3. Chapter 2

I did as Dan told me and walked down to the intersection, went left, and now I'm currently walking down the sidewa- I mean _pavement_ (I'm trying to change my vocab from American to British. Is that, like, racist?). I looked down the road at the _shopping center_. I don't see a toy shop sign yet. I continued to walk for a couple of minutes. God damn! How long is this road? I can barely see the next intersection!  
After I continued to walk, I finally saw a sign hanging out of the shopping center on the other side of the road that was in the shape of a teddy bear that was holding a ribbon that said "Toys" on it. I'm almost there! I anxiously began to speed walk, wanting to get there faster. I had to weave my way through a couple of people. There were a lot of people walking, but luckily not too many, like there would be in New York.  
I looked ahead at the spot that was just across from the sign. It was still kind of far away, but I could see a man standing on a step that led up to a white door. The man had his back to me, but from what I could see, he was wearing skinny jeans and a black shirt. I couldn't see the ring, so it must be on the front. I'm positive that that is Dan though. The guy also, from what I could see, had brown, straight hair that was kind of long. It wasn't really long though.  
As I continued to walk, the guy who I'm pretty sure was Dan turned around and I could see his face. Oh my god. I stopped right where I was standing. This guy was gorgeous! His brown hair swooped across his forehead perfectly, and I he had piercing brown eyes. He had small gages in his ears and very luscious lips. _He's so… hot!_ I thought to myself as I took in his breath taking features. I was still standing in the middle of the _pavement_ and people were beginning to bump into me, so I slowly began to walk forward. As I still stared at him, I noticed that his black shirt had a ring on it. _Yep, this is definitely Dan. Wow. I made the right choice by calling him._  
As I continued to slowly walk towards Dan, he finally noticed me. We stared at each other for a moment. I was still slowly walking and he was just standing there. I don't know what it was, but I couldn't look away. I was getting closer and closer and I needed to let him know it was me, so I did all I could to stop staring waved at him. This seemed to kind of snap us both out of our little trances. I smiled at him as I got closer.

"Hi!" I said as I approached him. He smiled at me. _His smile… my god!_

"Hi." He said back, than held his hand out. _His voice is beautiful!_ "I'm Dan. You must be Rose."

"Yes I am." I said, taking his hand and shaking it. _His hands are so soft…_ We let go and stood there for a second before Dan spoke up.

"Oh! Sorry, um…" he began, bring his hand up to rub the back of his neck. " well, this is the apartment." He said, gesturing to the building next to us. I looked up at it. It seemed pretty nice from the outside. "Here, let's go in." he said, then walked up the step and opened the door. He stepped inside and held it open for me. I couldn't help but blush.

"Thanks." I said as I walked past him. It was a little small, but nothing that I couldn't get used too.

"You're welcome." He said. He shut the door and walked forward, squeezing past me, our bodies almost touching. God, I'm blushing like a madman! When I looked at him, I thought that he was blushing too…  
As we walked forward, there was a large set of stairs going upwards.

"Wow." I said as I looked up. Dan looked at me and chuckled.

"Yeah. There's a lot of them. If it wasn't for these stairs, I would probably weigh four hundred pounds." He said as he gestured towards the stairs. I couldn't help but to laugh a little.

"A plus to the stairs: you get fit!" I stated. Dan laughed.

"Yep!" he said, the walked up the first step, gripped the railing, lent back and looked up. "Phil! The girl who's seeing about the apartment is here!" he called out. Just then, I heard shuffling from upstairs.

"She is?"

"Yes!"

"I'll be down in a minute!" Phil said, then I could hear him run down the steps. As soon as he was at the top of the first flight of stairs, he looked at me and waved. "Hello!" he said in a very happy voice. I slightly laughed and waved back.

"Hi!" I said, then looked him over. He had straight black hair and very pretty eyes, but not as pretty as Dan's. Dan's are beautiful… I need to stop this! I just met the man for crying out loud! But still…

"Why don't you come upstairs? What do you think about taking a little tour so you can see if you like the place, and if you're still interested, then we can give you an interview?" Phil asked. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Sure! That sounds great." And with that, we were headed upstairs.  
Once we were up the second flight, they showed me a little hallway to the left. They showed me the bathroom, which was straight at the end. It was the one that we would all be sharing. It was a pretty decent size, luckily. I'm fine with it. I mean, it's clean, so that's good. And I could claim a drawer to put my stuff in because there are six drawers…  
They showed me where the toilet was, which was in its own little room that was on the right of the hallway. I looked inside. I slightly closed the door, looking at the inside of it, only to notice a giant One Direction poster hanging up. Confused, I turned to Dan and Phil.

"Um, guys? Why do you have a giant One Direction poster hanging up on the door?" I asked, laughing. Dan and Phil laughed.

"Well, I got it as a gift, and since I didn't know what to do with it, I decided to put it up here so that whenever someone uses the bathroom, they have no choice but to look at it. It's kind of like a little prank." Dan said. I laughed.

"Wow. That's awesome." I said, and we headed out of the bathroom and back into the hallway. Across from the bathroom in the room on the left was where they did the laundry. After seeing that, we went back to the stairs and up to the next floor. Once we were there, we went into a hallway that was on the left. There was one door to the left and two doors all the way down at the end of the hallway, one on the left and one on the right.  
"Ok." Dan said, turning towards me. "This," he pointed to the first door on the left. "is Phil's room," Then he walked down the hallway and pointed to the next door on the left. "this is my room," and then he pointed to the room on the right "and this is the room we're renting out."  
I looked at the door. If I'm able to get the room, I would be right next to Dan! Wow, I want to live here even more now… wow, I'm really weird.  
We took a look in each room. Dan and Phil's rooms were slightly messy, nothing that wouldn't be expected from a guy's room. They had some really cool stuff in there though. The room they were renting out was spotless though.

"What about the bed and those sheets?" I asked.

"They come with the room. I mean, they may as well. They're already there and there's no point in moving them, unless you'd want to. Plus, it's kind of like a little gift." Phil said, smiling. I smiled back.

"Cool." I said as we backed out of the room.  
After that, they showed me the last flight of stairs that went straight up and in to a room that had a futon, TV, some computers and games, and then we went back down to where the rooms were and went down the hallway that was in front of the stairs, where they showed me the living room was. They had some cool knick-knacks lying around and it was pretty big. There was even a little fireplace! After that, they showed me the kitchen (which had a cool glass door) and dining room. Those places were pretty big also.

"Well, what do you think?" Dan asked. I looked away from the picture hanging up in the dining room and looked at him.

"I love it!"

"Well, do you still want to go do the interview?" Phil asked. I nodded my head.

"Of course!" I said, and with that, we headed to the living room, ready to do the interview. God, I really hope I get this room!


	4. Chapter 3

Once we were in the living room, Phil gestured for me to sit down on the couch. I sat down and they sat down next to me. Dan was right - next to me - and Phil was on the other side of him.

"So," Phil started. "um, we're just going to ask you a couple of questions just to see if you're not some scary, weird person, no offense."

"Oh, that's fine. It's exactly what I would do if I were renting out a room." I said with a smile. They smiled back.

"Ok." Dan said. "So, first question: What's your name?"

"Rose Carrie Anderson." I said. He nodded.

"Where are you from?"

"I'm from America. I've lived in New York my whole life and recently came out here looking for a place to live." I said. They nodded their heads.

"Cool. Ok, next: How old are you?" Phil asked.

"I just turned eighteen." I said. Dan's eyes slightly widened, but quickly went back to normal…?

"Ok. Now, sorry about this one, but have you ever had a criminal record?" Phil asked. I laughed slightly.

"That's ok. And no. I think the closest thing I've done to being a criminal was when I took both of the cans of soda that came out of the machine when I only should've gotten one." I replied. They both laughed.

"Ok, what's your favorite TV show?" Dan asked. I sat forward and held my chin, thinking.

"Well," I began. "that's a hard one… I really love Supernatural… but I also really love Buffy…" I said, and when I said Buffy, they both literally jumped out of their seats, slightly scaring me.

"Oh my god!" Phil practically screamed.

"What?" I asked, worried.

"We love Buffy!" Dan said. I smiled.

"No way!" I said. They nodded. "That's awesome!"

"I know! We can sit around and watch it all day! I mean, if you get the room." Phil said. I smiled.

"Well," said Dan. "just one more question."

"Shoot."

"What's your favorite band?"

"Well, I'm going to have to think about that… I have so many… I love Panic! At The Disco and Muse both so much…" I said, still thinking, glancing at Dan and Phil, only to see that they were both staring at me with wide eyes and gaping mouths.  
"What? Do you guys like either of those bands?" I asked. They nodded, causing me to smile. "Which one?"

"Panics good, but Muse… Muse is amazing!" Phil said. Dan nodded.

"I think that you were meant to get this room." Dan said. I blushed and smiled.

"Well, that all depends on you guys." I said. Dan and Phil looked at each other. They leaned close to each other, whispered for a second, than nodded and pulled back.

"Well," Phil started. "you seem nicer than the old man who applied..."

"And you aren't creepy like this other women who came by a while ago…" Dan said.

"And you seem to have a lot in common with us…" Phil trailed off. The suspense was killing me. Did I get the room or not?! Dan and Phil smiled.

"Rose, I'm glad to say that-" Dan started, but Phil cut him off.

"You get the room!" he yelled out, standing up and throwing his hands in the aire. I laughed at his sudden outburst and out of happiness that I got the room. Wow! I got the room! Yes! Dan smiled, embarrassed, and put his hand on face.

"Phil! Don't scare the girl away! She's probably the awesomest person we can get!" he said, trying not to laugh. I tried not to blush at him calling me awesome, but who am I kidding? He's really growing on me!  
Phil sat down, smiling like an idiot. I couldn't keep the happy smile off of my face.

"Thank you guys so much! This means so much to me! You guys are amazing!" I said. Now this time they blushed. That was adorable! Especially Dans blush…

"You're welcome, Rose." Phil said.

"Yeah," Dan said. "you seem like a very awesome person." He said. I blushed again (of course). We sat there for a second, before I spoke up.

"So, when can I move in?"

"Well, you can move in as soon as… right now, if you'd like." Phil said.

"Sure! I can't stand being in that motel for one more second!" I said. They looked at me, confused. "I checked into a motel after I landed today and after being there for three seconds, I couldn't stand it! It was a dump! It looks like a place where people would hold drug deals and bring prostitutes…" I said, then realized what I had said. I have to say, I was able to easily talk to them! I just really hope that they don't think I'm really weird now…

"Oh! That Lucky Eight Motel about five miles from the airport?" Phil asked. Now it was my turn to look confused.

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Dan and I had to stay there once when we got back from a flight late at night and were too tired to drive. Remember that, Dan?"

"Oh god! That place was horrendous!" Dan said. We all laughed.

"Well, we should go get your stuff." Dan said. We?

"You guys are gonna help me?" I asked. They nodded.

"Well, unless you don't want any." Dan said.

"Oh, no! I would love some! Actually, all I have there is my suitcase. I'm actually having more stuff shipped out. I just didn't want to have to carry too much stuff around since I didn't know how long it would take to get a home…" I trailed off. "It's not much, but if someone wants to come with me so I don't have to face that creepy receptionist guy again, that would be great." Dan sat up.

"I'll go with you!" he said. I smiled.

"Ok, sure."

"Well, I'll stay here and… I don't know… play games I guess…" Phil said. I looked at him.

"You can come too, Phil."

"No, it's ok. You only have one thing to get, so, it's ok. I'll figure out what to have for dinner."

"You guys cook?"

"Oh god no!" Dan said. I laughed. "We mostly just get takeout or go somewhere."

"Oh, well… how about Chinese takeout?" I asked. They stared at me again. "What?"

"You truly belong here." Phil said with a smile on his face.

"So I take it as you two like Chinese takeout?" I asked. They nodded their heads.

"Wow, we're all going to be such great friends!" I said with a smile. We all stood there, smiling.

"Well, we should go get your stuff." Dan said. I nodded my head.

"Ok. Oh! Can I go put my laptop case in my room?" I asked. They nodded.

"Of course!" Phil said.

"Cool."

"Ok, well, we'll be back, Phil. Bye!" Dan said, then headed for the door. I waved to Phil.

"See you in a little!" I said. He waved back, a huge grin on his face.

"Bye!" he said, then Dan and I were out the door. Soon after putting my stuff in my new room and grabbing my phone, motel key, and some money, Dan and I were outside calling for a cab. Hopefully this will be a quick trip.


	5. Chapter 4

Dan and I were soon in a cab and on our way to the motel. I just want to get this over with! God, if only you knew how horrible that place is. Just the way it looks, plus the creepy lobby guy. And to be honest, the place even smells horrible too!

"So, what all do you need to get?" Dan asked. I looked at him.

"Oh, just my suitcase. Hopefully this will be a quick trip. That place is horrible." I replied. Dan nodded, than things were silent for a little.  
After a couple of minutes, I must say, the silence became a little too unbearable, so I decided to try and make small talk with Dan.

"So, you and Phil both like Muse?" I asked. He turned towards me and lightly smiled.

"Yeah. They're really great." He said. I nodded my head in agreement, and everything went silent again. We sat there, looked at each other (kind of awkwardly) then looked away. A minute later, Dan turned towards me. "Sorry if I make things awkward, I can be kind of socially awkward sometimes." I gave him a small smile mixed with a confused look while I tried to fight back my laughter. He blushed and face palmed himself. "Oh god, why would I tell you that?"

"Dan, it's ok!" I said quickly, trying to make him feel better. He looked at me. "I'm usually really socially awkward, trust me! But I don't know what it is… I can really talk to you and Phil, you know? As if I've known you two forever." After saying that, Dan smiled, and so did I. Soon after, the cab finally arrived at the motel. We paid the driver and got out.

"God, I thought that I'd never have to come here again." Dan said. We began to walk towards my room.

"It was that horrible, huh?" I asked him. He looked at me and slightly laughed.

"Oh, you don't know the half of it."

"Well then thank god I don't have to spend the night here." I said as we approached the door. Once we were in, I gathered my stuff, and we were soon headed towards the small lobby. I really don't want to see this guy again…  
Once we were in the lobby, we slowly walked up to the same man who was behind the counter. He was still reading the same magazine as earlier. He didn't seem to notice us…

"Um, sir?" I asked. He sighed slightly and looked up.

"What?" he asked coldly, looking between Dan and I.

"Well, I'm actually f-finished with my room." I said. This guy really creeps me out. He actually scares me! I don't know what it is… maybe it's the setting and his general appearance, plus his attitude. It totally is.  
He just huffed out a breath and held his hand out. The thing is, he held it a point where I would have to bend over the desk just to give him the keys. Wearing the low collared shirt I am, I really don't want to do that… suddenly, the key was taken out of my hands. I looked at Dan, who quickly lent forward and shoved the key into the man's hand. The man glared at Dan and threw the key under the desk then went back to reading. Dan then grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the place.  
As soon as we were outside, I noticed that Dan was still holding my hand. My hand felt all tingly and weird and my stomach was full of butterflies. I blushed, and when Dan looked at me, he realized that he was still holding my hand. He quickly pulled his away and blushed.

"I'm sorry, I-I just, um, what that guy was trying to make you do…" he trailed off. I looked up and smiled at him.

"Thanks, Dan." I said, and smiled up at him. He smiled also. After standing there for a second, staring and smiling at each other, I turned away, slightly blushing.

"W-we should go call for a cab." I stuttered and lightly shook my head, trying to clear my mind. Dan nodded in agreement and we headed towards the road, more than ready to leave this god-awful place behind.


End file.
